Free
by musegirl
Summary: Nothing lasts forever. Some things aren't meant to be. But you'll never find the answers, until you set your old heart free. A girl who keeps everyone at a distance. A boy who only wants the chance to love her. Lyrics to Life contest entry.


**This was my entry for the Lyrics to Life Contest. Didn't win. Le sigh. Still had fun! Love to AngelaRaex who checked this over for me. :o) A little less fluffy than usual for me...but still HEA.  
**

** TwiFanfictionRecs made my gorgeous banner! If you add dot com after that you can check out the website for tons of other story recs!  
**

* * *

**Contest entry for Lyrics to Life Contest**

**Title: Free**

**Name: musegirl**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 5,186**

**Beta/Pre-reader: AngelaRaex**

**Song: ****Hello, My Old Heart – The Oh Hellos **

**Disclaimer**: **The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: ****_Nothing lasts forever. Some things aren't meant to be. But you'll never find the answers, until you set your old heart free. _****A girl who keeps everyone at a distance. A boy who only wants the chance to love her.**

* * *

_Hello, my old heart _

_How have you been? _

_Are you still there inside my chest? _

_I've been so worried _

_You've been so still _

_Barely beating at all _

_Oh, don't leave me here alone _

_Don't tell me that we've grown for having loved a little while _

_Oh, I don't want to be alone _

_I want to find a home and I want to share it with you _

_Hello, my old heart _

_It's been so long _

_Since I've given you away _

_And every day I add another stone _

_To the walls I built around you _

_To keep you safe _

_Hello, my old heart _

_How have you been? _

_How is it, being locked away? _

_Don't you worry _

_In there, you're safe _

_And it's true you'll never beat, but you'll never break _

_Because nothing lasts forever _

_Some things aren't meant to be _

_But you'll never find the answers _

_Until you set your old heart free_

* * *

I winced as the pounding, distorted beat of the music thumped through my body as I entered the frat house. What the hell was I thinking showing up here? Partygoers' eyes slid over me without truly seeing. Why would anyone notice the plain girl?

Swallowing the lump in my throat, my gaze flitted around in search of my twin sister. Fraternal twin. Read: the pretty one. Tanya was the only reason I was in this personal hell. I certainly wasn't here to find love. After my last experience, I was never doing that again. My heart was behind a thick brick wall and nothing was getting to it.

Not finding her, I sighed and made my way to the makeshift bar to get a drink. I didn't trust the shady-looking boy behind it and opted for grabbing a beer.

I fingered the bottle as I stood against the wall, watching as girls grinded and writhed together in a dance of seduction to entice the boys salivating as they looked on. Not a single male in this entire place looked my way. I didn't expect differently.

The flashing lights set up in corners hit the mass of dancing women in a kaleidoscope of colors and I finally spotted Tanya. The lights shined off her pale strawberry blonde curls and her smile was sultry at she examined her prospects. Taking a swig of my beer, I lamented my clothing choices.

Tanya looked exactly like she should for a party. Tight, short skirt, barely brushing her thighs. Red halter-top that dipped down to flash ample cleavage and low enough in the back to broadcast there was no way to wear a bra. And studded 'fuck-me' heels to round it all out.

The last thing I needed was Tanya to notice I was here and dressed like this. "Wear something cute," she'd said. While I'd tried to look pretty, clearly I had no idea what the fuck I was doing. My hair was curled and I'd attempted make-up, but my clothes spoke volumes. Jeans and a Little Mermaid graphic tee. Once again, Bella strikes out. I just hadn't thought a frat party would be something to get dressed up for. We weren't downtown or at a club. It was a shitty two-story house that reeked of boy b.o. and booze.

I bit my lip and glanced around at the boys who were prowling for their night's conquest. Some of them were cute, a few were hot, and a couple mediocre ones thrown in for good measure. All checking out the other girls and ignoring the shy wallflower with crap taste in clothes.

_Stay until you finish your beer. _I lifted the bottle and started chugging.

"Bella?"

I choked and coughed mid-chug as I looked up in horror at the beautiful sex-god in front of me. His eyebrows drew together in concern. "Are you okay?" he asked in his rough velvet voice.

I nodded quickly and cleared my throat. "Fine. Um, I'm fine." I inhaled deeply and looked down. "H-hey, Edward."

My heart galumphed unevenly. Oh, God. Why, why, _why_ was the one boy who made my heart quiver here? What was he doing at this party? My cheeks heated and I felt sweat bead at the hairline on my neck. Fuck, I was wearing a freaking Little Mermaid shirt! How much more awkward and nerdy could I be?

No, this was good. I didn't need to let my guard down and have my heart shattered into a million pieces.

My eyes flicked up at his gorgeous chiseled jaw, bronze mop of rioting hair, and piercing green eyes. My heart stumbled in my chest. A crooked smirk crossed his features and I licked my lips involuntarily.

"You look beautiful tonight, Bella. I mean, you always do, but your hair is different." He reached up to slide a lock of it between his fingers. "I like the curls," he murmured and my skin flamed once more.

Suddenly, my scuffed up, red Chucks were fascinating. I couldn't look away from them as I replayed his words in my mind. I looked beautiful? Edward thought I was beautiful?

"Bella!" Tanya's voice rang out. My head snapped up to see her approaching.

"Shit," I cursed and Edward's eyebrows lifted. Blushing for the thousandth time that night, I stuttered out a laugh. "My sister," I offered weakly. Now came the part where he took one look at her and never glanced my way again.

"B!" Tanya exclaimed and threw her arms around me. "You showed!" She leaned back and eyed my outfit before cocking her head to the side. "Seriously, Bella? This is what you wear to party? I told you to look cute!"

"Sorry," I mumbled and turned my face down to blink away the tears of embarrassment stinging my eyes.

"Who's your friend?" Her voice turned sexy and low and I looked up in time to see the two of them lock gazes. I was so fucked and not in the good way. Damn it, even if Edward was completely out of my league, I always lose every guy to her.

"Tan, this Edward. He's in my O-Chem class. Edward, this is my sister, Tanya." My voice was soft and emotionless. It was over and there was nothing to be done about it. Time to add another stone to the wall around my fragile heart. _Some things aren't meant to be._

"Twin sisters!" Tanya amended with a flirty smile.

Edward looked between us, no doubt seeking out some resemblance, and I dropped my face to my feet again.

"Fraternal obviously," Edward said.

"You're so smart!" Tanya giggled. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Anyone with an IQ over 50 should be able to figure that out. Of course, Tanya's friends make rocks look like Einstein.

"Oh, B, there's that guy I wanted to introduce you to." Then she pointed at Edward, "Don't you go anywhere." Grabbing my hand, she pulled me away from the only other person I knew here. I didn't look back to catch Edward checking out my twin. I didn't need that heartache.

"Bella, you've been holding out! Holy shit, that guy is fuckhot! I am definitely taking him home tonight."

My chest constricted and my heart squeezed painfully. The thought of Edward and Tanya together made me nauseous. _It's not like he's ever looked at you that way. You are an ugly, awkward heifer. Boys only talk to you to get to your sister, you know this._

"There's Eric," Tanya said and points to a greasy haired, pimple-faced guy.

"T!" I exclaimed and wrinkled my nose.

Tanya froze and gave me a stern expression. "I know. He's not an Edward, but B, you have to be realistic, honey. I love you. You're cute and sweet and guys like Eric love that. I know…" Her voice trailed off and she glanced away to take a deep breath. "I know you and I haven't had the easiest relationship and boys have been a problem in the past, but we're twins and nothing breaks that bond. I want you to be happy, B. To find someone who makes you smile and feel loved. You deserve that."

Maybe… Maybe I shouldn't be so closed off. I guess I could try. Who knows? This guy might actually like me for me. I gulped down my fear and allowed her to drag me over.

"Eric! This is my sister, Bella," she greeted him. His eyes darted between us and I could feel his disappointment. God, I couldn't even attract a geek like this.

"Hey," I offered with a half smile. He did that guy chin-nod thing.

"Great, you two get to know each other. I'll catch you later, B!" Tanya told us and turned to head back to Edward. My Edward. _No, not yours. You don't need that heartbreak._

Eric cleared his throat and ran his eyes over me and then back at Tanya's retreating form. "You guys are twins?"

"Fraternal," I replied flatly. Yeah, this guy was not getting past my wall.

"Your sister is so gorgeous. You look nothing alike," he carelessly spoke.

Aaaaannnd, there it was! The one comment I'd heard from almost every person I'd ever introduced to Tanya. "Yeah, I know," I muttered and wrapped my arms around my torso. _Always the ugly duckling, never the swan._

Panic filled his wide eyes as he turned back to me. "Not that you aren't pretty, I just meant-"

"I know what you meant," I whispered while fighting my tears. "Nice meeting you." I stepped past him to leave the house.

"Bella, I'm sorry," Eric began and reached out to touch my arm.

"Don't!" I snapped as I jerked around to face him. My stomach dropped to my knees as I saw Edward standing behind the spot I'd just vacated. Fuck, from the appalled look on his face, he'd heard everything. I wanted the earth to open up beneath me and swallow me whole to save me from this mortification. This time, tears filled my eyes and wouldn't be denied. I spun and ran.

* * *

I collapsed near the turtle pond halfway across campus. Sobs wracked my body and I curled my knees into my chest, wrapping my arms around them. "This is exactly why I don't let anyone in," I told my heart. "You're locked away. It's safer that way. It's true you'll never beat, but you'll never break."

"Bella?" Edward's voice rang out.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I hissed and scooted closer to the tree, trying to disappear.

"Bell – Bella! There you are," he sighed out in relief and dropped down beside me in the grass.

"Please go away," I begged and refused to look up.

"Look at me, beautiful."

My head jerked up and I glared. "Don't call me that. We both know it isn't true. Just go back to the party, hook up with my sister, and leave me the hell alone."

"I don't want to do that, Bella. I want to make sure you're okay. I want to be with you." Edward's voice was growly and low, doing tingly things to my body.

"Why? What could I possibly have to offer?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You don't see yourself very clearly, do you?"

I stoop up in huff, hands clenched into fists at my sides. "Of course, I do!" I yelled and gestured to my body. "Look at me, Edward! I'm plain. Boring. Dull brown hair. Mud colored eyes. Chunky thighs and a fat waist. Awkward and geeky. You saw my twin, I'm the left overs, Edward!"

He gaped at me slack-jawed. "H-how… how can you even say that? You are beautiful, Bella! Your hair is so shiny and has these gorgeous red highlights. Your eyes, God, your eyes are these deep pools of caramel and chocolate swirls. I have trouble looking away from them." He traced his eyes over my body and I hugged my waist, wishing I could hide. "As for your body, fuck, your body is so damn enticing. Soft skin and lush curves. It's all I can do to keep from touching you constantly."

I held my hands up. "Stop it! Just stop. You heard what Eric said in there. 'Your sister is so gorgeous. You two look nothing alike.' I've lost count of the number of times someone has said that to me after meeting Tanya. No one is interested in me for me. It simply doesn't happen. I don't open my heart to anyone for that very reason."

Edward looked crestfallen as he slowly rose and stepped toward me. One arch of my eyebrow and cross of my arms stopped him in his tracks. "Bella,_ I_ am interested in you for you. You _are_ beautiful. Why do you think I chose to sit next to you that first day in O-Chem? To set up weekly study sessions? I wanted to be around you, get to know you. You can't deny the pull we have to one another. Each and every time I fall a little bit harder for you, Bella."

I shook my head furiously, swiping at the wetness streaming down my cheeks. "I've heard that before. Before I gave up my virginity to the boy I thought I was in love with and who loved me, too. And then after, I walked in on him screwing Tanya and he took all those pretty words back. He was using me to get to her. Stopping by when I wasn't around to flirt and tell her we weren't really that serious. As a bonus, he got to take my v-card and get bragging rights to fucking twin sisters."

Edward's brilliant green eyes shimmered in the soft streetlight filtering across the park. He swallowed convulsively. "Oh, God," he breathed. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"No! You don't get the right to call me that. I'm alone and I always will be. I'd accepted that. Then you came along, with your dazzling looks and sweet personality. It made my heart thump and ache after being still inside my chest for so long. But I can't trust you. I won't have my heart broken all over again. It's better this way."

In three swift steps, Edward was in front of me and his mouth was on mine. Fire ignited between us as his arms wrapped around me, pulling me close. His tongue traced my lower lip and an involuntary moan escaped me. Edward wasted no time plunging in and tangling his tongue with mine.

Desire pulsed heady and deep in my veins, wetness pooling where my thighs met. He shifted one hand to thread into my hair as he groaned into my mouth. Our lips danced together until a drunken catcall broke us apart.

I tried to step back, but Edward tightened his grip on me. "No, I'm not letting you go. Ever. I don't care how long it takes, but I will convince you that you are breathtakingly beautiful. That you are worthy of love. That my heart is yours."

He rested his forehead on mine, our breaths mingling together. "Listen to your heart, baby. You can feel what I'm saying is true. We belong together, Bella."

My eyes closed as my heart began pounding triple time against my ribs. It was talking to me. Telling me to take a chance and set it free. That Edward's words rang true. There was no hint of the hollowness I'd heard ringing in them when another man uttered the same sentiments.

A pitiful mewing cry escaped me and I buried my face in his neck. "Please. P-p-please d-don't hurt me. I-i-if this i-i-isn't r-real…"

"Shh, baby. It's real, it's real. I swear to you," he soothed.

"I don't… don't think I could survive this again. How I feel about you is so much more."

"I will never leave you. I love you, Bella." His words brushed against my ear, sending shockwaves down my spine. My lips crashed into his and for the second time that night, the rest of the world melted away. The burning passion was still there, but this kiss was softer, gentler. Lips brushing, tongues caressing, quiet whimpers from me, and vibrating growls from him. Hours or minutes later, Edward pulled back and pressed three tender pecks to my lips.

"It's late and I should get you home, baby." He snuggled me into his side, one arm curled around my shoulders. We walked in peaceful, easy silence back to the frat house with strains of music still floating out. Edward's car was parked on the street and he opened my door, making sure I was settled before getting in on his side.

We held hands the entire drive and I let my hair fall forward to hide my grin. Edward lifted our joined hands to brush it behind my ear. "Don't hide your beautiful smile from me. I love seeing it and will do anything to make sure it is constantly on your face."

* * *

We stood holding hands outside my apartment door. Edward kept pressing tiny kisses to my lips and cheeks and jaw, making me giggle. "Bella, my Bella."

"Do you want to come in?" I asked in a faint voice and butterflies dancing in my stomach.

Edward drew back with serious eyes. "I think it's better to not rush things. I want you to be completely comfortable with every step we take in our relationship."

I lifted one of his hands over my heart and held it in place with mine. The pace was strong and steady… for now at least. "I'm setting my heart free. It wants to be yours. Will you love me tonight?"

"Baby, yes," he groaned and kissed me fully. His hands glided over my back and waist, settling on my hips. I fumbled blindly with my keys as Edward relentlessly moved his mouth in time with mine. Finally I wrenched my door open and we stumbled back into my small, one bedroom apartment. I pulled back to flip on the light and Edward did a quick glance around.

I knew what he saw. Neutral and impersonal. Textbooks and notepads stacked on my two-person kitchen table. Small, puffy couch, beige of course, placed in front of a modest t.v. A picture of my parents: my dad, the dark haired, stoic looking one (who worshiped my mother) curled around my mother, the vibrant blonde with an infectious smile (and a flirting complex). I could almost feel her disbelief that Edward would have chosen me over Tanya. No one picked her frumpy, shy daughter over the gorgeous, outgoing one.

Next to that frame was one of Tanya and me on the day we graduated from high school. Perfectly poised and modelesque Tanya with her arm around me as I was already skittering away from the camera lens. Not even the hideous yellow polyester gowns made Tanya look bad, but me on the other hand...

"It's not much, but it's my own space. Tanya always says I spend too much time alone. She has three roommates."

Edward pulled me into his arms once more. "I don't care about your sister or what she thinks. Only you, Bella. I only want you."

His words made me flush and smile. My heart practically danced inside me. "Um, my bedroom is down the hall," I shyly spoke.

"Lead the way, beautiful."

With his hand wrapped warm and firm around mine, I brought us into my room and switched on the small lamp sitting on my nightstand. Edward's gaze took in my dark purple duvet covering the queen-sized bed across from my dresser with a painting hanging above of a sleeping woman's face. It was combinations of shades of gray, blue, and purple. Her black hair spilled over one shoulder as in sleep she found peace.

"I like your painting. It's soothing for a bedroom."

I nodded. "She seems happy to be lost in her dreams. No one judging her. No expectations."

A wrinkle appeared between Edward's eyebrows. "This is your haven, your safe place away from everything else."

I dipped my chin in agreement and dropped my eyes to the ground. "I don't have to be anything to anyone here. No one can hurt me."

"Thank you for letting me in. I promise I will always protect you and this sanctuary."

I pushed back my tears. I would not ruin this moment by crying. "I'm happy you're here. It gets so lonely sometimes."

"I won't leave you, beautiful girl. You are too precious to lose. You'll never be lonely again."

"Nothing lasts forever," I whispered.

"This will."

And for once, I believed. "I love you, Edward."

His answering smile was radiant before planting a heart stopping kiss on me. Once our lips met though, words fell away. His hands drifted down and slipped under the hem of my shirt. I stiffened as he encountered my flesh for the first time. His lips traveled along my jaw to my ear. "Relax, Bella." He gripped a little firmer. "You feel so amazing. Soft and real. You are beautiful."

I shivered as his fingers inched up to brush the sides of my breasts and then back down to dip in at my waist and land at the flare of my hips. Slowly, he lifted my shirt up and over my head. My hair fell in a mess of curls around my face and he swept it back.

I trembled, but Edward kept his eyes locked with mine. "You are beautiful," he repeated. "Breathtaking. Stunning. Gorgeous. I am the luckiest man on earth to be here with you."

This time I initiated our kiss and took Edward by surprise. My hands tugged on his own shirt and we broke apart long enough for him to yank it off. I reached behind me and unhooked my bra, sliding the straps down my arms and letting the fabric fall to the floor. Edward gave a choked groan and laid me across my bed. His mouth devoured me as desire licked along my nerves, igniting in a fire at the center of me.

I'd never felt like this before. No one had caused such a riot of need and want and love within me. I moaned loudly as he licked and sucked on one tightened nipple while his hand cupped my other breast. He rolled and plucked that nipple with his fingers. The combination sent showers of sparks through my body to land in the molten heat of my core. I arched my back as he suckled harder while pleas fell from my lips.

Edward nudged my legs apart, nestling his hips on mine and ground his prominent erection into me. "Oh, God," I cried out as delicious sensation jolted me. My hips lifted to meet his and pleasure built with every press and rub.

His free hand reached down and opened my jeans. Edward lifted up to push them off my legs. He was eye level with my center which was covered by the simple cotton panties I was certain were wet through. Edward glanced up at me and asked, "Bella?"

I nodded to answer his unspoken question and he hooked his fingers into them to slide them off. I was completely bared to him and his whimper was just loud enough for me to hear. In disbelief, I watched him lean closer until he pressed a small kiss directly on the trimmed curls.

His tongue darted out and licked along my wet folds before circling my clit. "Edward!" I yelled and thrust my hips into his face, desperate for more. These sensations were so foreign to me and felt so incredible I thought I might weep. He kept up his assault with his tongue until I was wound tightly enough I felt like I would fly into a million pieces.

Ever so slowly, Edward coaxed me to open for his fingers, first one and then another pumping in and out of my dripping pussy. I tossed my head on the pillows as he continued to massage my clit with his tongue. In a burst of electric pleasure, my body shattered as I was swept under the tide of my orgasm.

As I lie there panting, Edward crawled up me, dropping kisses on my dewy skin along the way. "Mmmm. Baby, you taste sinful. I might have to eat your sweet pussy every day."

I shuddered and moaned with delight at his dirty words. I pushed my feet at his jeans and begged, "Off. I want you, Edward. Want to feel you filling me." He raised up and kicked off his pants and boxers in a matter of seconds and then laid back down on top of me. Bare skin to bare skin with his cock nestled against my core. He rolled his hips once, twice; the head of his dick pressing on my clit.

"Fuck, you feel amazing underneath me," Edward murmured into my skin, lips brushing along my neck. "I've wanted you for months, Bella. I tortured myself with thoughts about how warm and wet you would be when I finally got to be inside you. I've never wanted to make love to a woman as much as I do you."

Our bodies pressed tight, skin sliding along skin, hands traveling curves and contours. My leg lifted to catch at his hip, spreading me wider for him. His hips pressed closer and we both groaned. His cock was slick from my wetness and rubbing in all the right ways.

"Condom," he ground out. "We need a condom right fucking now."

I froze and looked at him with round eyes. "I don't…have any. Do you?"

He shook his head. "I don't sleep around so I've never carried them with me. I've only been with two other girls."

"It was just the one time, for me," I whispered. "I, um, I'm on the pill. I have been for years. Cramps and…stuff." I shut up and flushed with the not good kind of heat.

Edward's lopsided grin eased my embarrassment. "I was tested after the end of my last relationship. That ended over a year ago. I know I'm clean."

"Me, too."

"So…okay?"

I hesitated for a second, a rush of fear that at the end of this I would end up used and alone again. "Edward?" I said in a tiny voice.

He shook his head gently. "I'm not going anywhere. It's you and me, forever. I love you, Bella."

I smiled through my watery eyes. "I love you, too, Edward." As he bent his head to kiss me slowly and thoroughly, I tilted my pelvis so the tip of him was aligned perfectly. He pushed slightly, barely breaching my entrance. I felt the vibrations of his moan as he eased in further. His cock stretched and filled me until I was completely full in the most exquisite way.

"You're perfect, my Bella," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. His eyes never left my face as he rocked in and out of me, loving my body in a way I hadn't realized was possible. Each stroke brought us higher, tugged us closer to the edge. Sighs and soft mewls mingled in the air together while our bodies moved as one. With a particularly intense roll of his hips into mine, I keened out his name and fell into the abyss; trembling, shaking, fluttering around him.

"Baby," he moaned and dropped his forehead to mine as he reached his completion inside me.

After a moment he lowered his lips to mine, capturing them fully, just as he had my heart. "My girl," he murmured as we came up for air. "Love you, baby."

The smile that spread across my face was wide and true. "Love you, too."

* * *

I woke to warm sunlight and Edward spooning me. Careful not to wake him, I turned over in his arms to look at the bronze-haired Adonis holding me. An adorable smirk graced his features when he sighed, "My Bella."

Shock stunned me before happiness filled my heart. With a bright grin, I slipped from the bed and threw on a shirt to go make breakfast for us.

I was humming and flipping bacon in the pan when I heard my front door open. I whipped my head to see Tanya waltzing in. "Hey, B! Where'd you run off to last night? I looked to see how it was going with you and Eric, but couldn't find you."

"I-I, um…" My heart pounded. What would she say when she found out about Edward? What would Edward say when he saw both of us side by side in the harsh light of day? My breathing kicked up rapidly as panic started to set in.

"Bella!" Edward yelled out from my bedroom. "I don't know what you're doing, but get your sexy self back in here so I can love you all over again."

Tanya and I both stared at each other with wide, amazed eyes. "You have a _boy_ here?" she squeaked.

Just then, a very disheveled-looking Edward in only his boxers emerged from the hallway, taking in the two of us. He flashed his crooked smile at me. "There you are, baby. What are you doing out of bed before I woke up?"

I blinked at him and gestured to the stove. "Breakfast?"

He chuckled and Tanya cleared her throat. "What the hell is going? What are you doing here, Edward?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her and walked over to put his arms around me. "Enjoying a Saturday morning with my girlfriend."

Heat filled my cheeks and I bit my lip against a smile.

Tanya narrowed her eyes. "Your girlfriend? Look, I don't know what kind of sick game you are playing, but not with my twin! I won't let you use her and then break her heart. Not happening again."

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about. Don't assume things about me. I would never hurt Bella."

"Yeah, sure. Guys like you do not go for girls like her, except for one thing." I gasped at the unspoken dis in her words.

Edward dropped his arms and stalked toward her. "How dare you say something like that. You need to take a good, long look at your sister and finally see her for the beautiful woman she is, both inside and out! I was attracted to Bella from the moment I set eyes on her and to find out how sweet and smart she was, too, made me know for sure that she's perfect for me."

He crossed back to me and pulled me into his chest. "Even if I wasn't crazy in love with Bella, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole," he said with disgust. "Look at you! Caked on make-up, skin and bones, and clothes that broadcast how little self-respect you have. You scream for attention."

"Listen, asshole, I know I'm gorgeous. I have guys falling at my feet and they always tell me how beautiful I am."

"Sure, you can be pretty. But you're like sun glare. It is blinding and hurts your eyes and all you want to do is get away from it. And then once that garish, harsh light is gone, you can look around and finally see the beauty surrounding you." Edward looked down at me, "Come on, baby. I want to take my girl to breakfast." He dropped a kiss to my mouth and started pulling me back to my room. "Tanya, feel free to have what Bella prepared, you could stand to gain a few pounds and give yourself some female curves."

* * *

Edward snuggled me under his arm as we sat in the diner booth while we waited for our meals. He tilted my chin up and pressed his lips softly to mine. His fingers trailed down my neck and collarbone to rest his palm over my heart. "Thank you for setting your heart free."

I shook my head with a smile playing at my lips. "It's not free, it's yours."

* * *

**So...thoughts?  
**


End file.
